Missing You
by StarSky3095
Summary: [REVISION]Penyesalan yang terus membayangi Sehun, kehilangan Luhan membuatnya sadar jika semua yang telah dilakukannya sangatlah kejam. " Kehilanganmu menjadikan kisah cintaku begitu hampa dan kosong, bahagialah dan maafkan aku. " –Oh Sehun [Sequel LOVE HURT'S] HUNHAN/YAOI/MPREG/ALL SEHUN POV


Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Gendre : Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Romace, Angst

Rating : G (General)

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : No Flame, No Bashing, No Plagiat.

Don't Like Don't Read

YAOI/MPREG

Disclaimer : FF ini merupakan sequel dari Love Hurt's - Luhan POV

Summary : " Kehilanganmu menjadikan kisah cintaku begitu hampa dan kosong, bahagialah dan maafkan aku. " –Oh Sehun

 **Missing**

 _Jika saja waktu bisa aku putar kembali, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf padamu._

 _Jika saja Tuhan memberikan kesempatan padaku, aku ingin membahagiakanmu walau hanya sesaat._

 _Jika saja aku tahu kau pergi secepat ini, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang Tuhan berikan untukku._

 _Namun semuanya hanya "jika" karena kini kau sudah benar-benar pergi.._

 **Missing**

Sehun POV

Aku berdiri disini, di depan altar kematianmu. Dengan setelan jas hitam beserta ban tangan untuk keluarga yang berduka terpasang di lengan kiriku. Beberapa tamu meletakan setangkai bunga krisan putih di depan fotomu, dan memanjatkan doa untukmu. Namun, aku hanya diam melihat tamu-tamu yang terus datang dan mengucapkan bela sungkawa dan sesekali mendengar isak tangis Mama dan Umma serta suara Baba dan Appa yang berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua. Aku tak menangis, dan aku tak ingin menangis.

" Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja ? " Seseorang bertanya padaku.

Aku menatap orang itu dan tersenyum. " Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol-hyung. "

Chanyeol-hyung datang bersama pasangannya, Baekhyun-hyung. Chanyeol-hyung adalah seniorku di kampus sekaligus teman setimku dalam tim basket kampus.

" Kau sangat pucat. " Chanyeol-hyung menepuk pundakku pelan.

" Aku baik-baik saja. " Aku tersenyum pada Chanyeol-hyung yang menatapku dengan khawatir.

" Duduklah, dan nikmati hidangannya. " Aku meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyung-hyung untuk menikmati jamuan yang telah disediakan.

Chanyeol-hyung menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum. " Jangan memaksakan dirimu. "

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. " Ne.. "

Setelah Chanyeol dan pasangannya pergi aku kembali terdiam sambil terus melihat fotomu yang terpasang di tengah-tengah altar.

 _"_ _Selamat karena kau telah berhasil mengikatku, teruslah bertahan dengan keegoisanmu dan aku akan membuatmu mati dengan perlahan dan menyakitkan "._

Sekilas ingatan saat kita berada di altar membuatku tersentak, sudah seberapa jauhkah aku menyakitimu ?

Tiba-tiba sebuah tikaman seolah mengujam tepat pada jantungku. Rasanya sesak, sungguh menyakitkan. Semua hal yang telah aku lakukan padamu seolah menghantam ingatanku dengan bertubi-tubi, bentakan itu, penolakan yang aku lakukan, kata-kata kasar, ketidakpedulianku, dan kebencianku padamu mengingatkanku akan perlakuan burukku selama ini.

Aku memandang fotomu dengan berjuta penyesalan yang menghujamku. Bukankah aku belum sempat mengucapkan maaf ? Bagaimana caraku untuk meminta maaf padamu ? Bisakah kau memaafkanku ?

Mataku terasa panas, namun aku tidak menangis. Tepatnya tidak boleh menangis, aku tak bisa menangis hanya karena dirimu bukan ? Kau yang memilihnya, tetap pergi dengan kebencian dariku.

 **\- Missing -**

Aku memeluk erat guci berisi abumu, dengan pelan aku berjalan menuju apartemen tempat kita tinggal. Aku membuka pintu apartemen dengan perasaan berkecamuk, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kembali kemari karena berada disini hanya membuatku merasa sesak, membuat pesaraan menyesalku semakin besar.

" Kau sudah datang. " Umma menyambutku yang baru datang.

Umma terlihat cukup kacau, namun raut wajah keibuannya tetap terlihat. Dengan hati-hati umma menuntunku untuk duduk di ruang tengah. Appa juga ada disana, tengah duduk nyaman sambil memangku bayimu.

" Kau kembali ? " Appa bertanya padaku.

" Ye... " Sahutku pelan.

Aku memperhatikan sosok kecil yang tengah Appa pangku itu dengan tak menentu, membuat guci tempat abumu aku peluk semakin erat.

Umma duduk di sebelahku dan merangkul pundakku dengan lembut. " Kau tidak apa-apa Sehunnie ? "

Aku memandang Umma dan mengangguk. Umma tersenyum dan mencoba menarik guci tempat abumu dariku dengan perlahan.

" Apa yang Umma lakukan ? " Tanyaku.

" Umma akan menyimpannya, kau perlu beristirahat jadi simpan guci itu ne ? "

Aku tidak mau melepaskan guci ini, namun dengan lembut Umma membujukku dan dengan terpaksa aku membiarkan Umma mengambil guci tempat abumu. Aku memperhatikan Umma yang meletakan guci tempat abumu di atas rak, tepat di sebelah bingkai fotomu.

" Istirahatlah dan makan dengan benar, Umma tahu kau pasti sangat kelelahan. " Umma berujar sambil duduk di sebelahku kembali.

" Aku baik-baik saja. " sahutku.

Umma dan Appa saling pandang dengan penuh arti.

" Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Umma mohon istirahatlah dan cobalah untuk makan. " Umma menggenggam tangaku dengan lembut.

Aku memandang Umma dan melihat pancaran kesedihan dan kekhawtiran dari matanya yang terlihat sayu. Umma tersenyum sambil mengusap tanganku. " Kau sama sekali tidak menangis, namun kau hanya terus terdiam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Kau bahkan tidak bicara jika tidak ada yang bertanya atau menyapamu, kau juga tidak makan dan minum jika tidak ada yang memperhatikamu. Kau tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri sayang. "

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Umma, benarkah ? Aku bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan.

" Baba dan Mama Luhan bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, mereka berulang kali menanyakan keadaamu pada kami. " Kali ini Appa yang bicara.

Orang tuamu, benar mereka pasti sangat khawatir dan curiga karena aku sama sekali tidak menangis saat kepergiamu bahkan hingga kremasimu. Mereka mungkin akan sangat membenciku karena hal ini, apalagi jika mereka tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan pada putera semata wayang mereka. Aku jadi membenci diriku sendiri, melebihi rasa benciku padamu.

" Owaaa.. owa… "

Suara tangisan bayi membuatku tersentak, Appa dengan lembut menganyunkan bayi dalam pangkuannya. Umma dengan cepat beralih duduk di sebelah Appa dan berusaha ikut menenangkan bayi itu.

 _Aku menatap Luhan. " Apa kau gila ? Kau melakukan hal ini hanya untuk bayi itu, kau membahayakan nyawamu hanya untuknya. Kau benar-benar gila.. "_

 _"_ _Kau tak seharusnya mempertahankan bayi itu, kau bisa menggugurkannya dan tak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri. "_

 _Aku melihatnya mulai berkaca-kaca, sepertinya dia akan menangis._

 _"_ _Kenapa aku melakukannya ? " Luhan menatapku dengan sedih._

 _"_ _Aku melakukan ini agar aku bisa terus bersamamu, kita terikat tali pernikahan karena bayi ini. Jadi aku tak bisa menggugurkannya, karena bayi ini hanyalah yang aku punya darimu. Bahkan jika aku tak bisa memiliki hatimu setidaknya aku memiliki bayi ini yang memiliki sebagian dirimu. " Luhan menyentuh perutnya dan mengusapnya dengan pelan._

 _Aku menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata._

 _"_ _Aku tahu aku salah, aku terlalu egois mengikatmu dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi aku tak punya cara lain lagi. Aku juga tahu kau begitu membenciku, tapi untuk waktu yang telah kita lewati bersama tak bisakah kau membalas perasaanku atau setidaknya tak bisakah kau memaafkanku ?. A-aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu Sehun.. " Air mata yang ditahannya akhirnya jatuh juga membasahi pipi putihnya._

 _Aku mengatupkan bibirku, aku ingin membentaknya dan mengatakan jika hal yang dilakukannya sangatlah bodoh. Namun aku hanya diam._

 _"_ _Tolong maafkan aku Sehun, tapi jika kau memang tidak bisa memaafkanku tolong terima bayi ini. Heechul Hyung tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk hasil operasinya. Jadi.. seandainya aku tidak selamat, bayi ini hanya memilikimu. " Dia menatapku dengan tulus sambil terus mengusap perutnya dengan penuh perasaan._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu ? Kau seolah-olah sedang membacakan wasiatmu, memangnya mau kemana kau ? Bayi itu milikmu dan akan selalu begitu, jadi jangan meminta hal yang mustahil itu padaku. " Tidak, bukan ini yang ingin aku katakan._

 _"_ _Aku hanya merasa aku tak akan bisa melewati ini. " Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Luhan._

 _Aku mengigit bibir bawahku dan mendengus sinis. " Diamlah dan jangan bicara lagi, aku muak mendengar suaramu. "_

 _Dengan perasaan berkecamuk aku pergi meninggalkannya sendiri._

Kilasan menyakitkan itu kembali menghantamku, jika saja.. Jika saja saat itu tahu kau akan meninggalkanku aku tak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja.

" Umma.. " Panggilku dengan lemah.

Umma dan Appa melihatku dengan kebingungan.

" Bisakah aku menggendongnya. " Aku menunjuk bayi yang masih menangis itu.

Umma memandangku, lalu tersenyum . " Tentu saja. "

Umma mengambil alih bayi itu dengan hati-hati, dan menggendongnya untuk membawanya padaku. Dengan kaku aku menerima bayi kecil itu pada rengkuhanku, Umma membantu membuatnya merasa nyaman sambil berusaha menenangkannya yang masih menangis.

Dengan mengikuti naluriku aku mengayunkannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati, namun bayi kecil ini tetap menangis dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

" Mungkin dia lapar, Umma akan membuatkannya susu. " Umma beranjak dan berjalan menuju ke dapur.

Aku menatapnya, menatap bayi kecil ini yang berada di rengkuhanku. Rasa sesak kembali menghinggapi dadaku, bayi ini adalah bayiku dan Luhan. Bayi yang Luhan pertahankan dengan sekuat tenaga, dan bayi yang tak aku inginkan keberadaanya.

 _Aku berada disini, menemani Luhan yang sedang dioperasi. Aku bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang Heechul-hyung lakukan pada Luhan, mulai dari membelah perut besar Luhan dengan pisau bedah hingga darah yang mengalir membasahi kain kasa yang telah disiapkan. Aku merasa ngilu sekaligus ngeri melihat itu secara langsung, dengan cepat aku melihat Luhan yang seolah-olah tidak merasakan apapun saat pisau bedah mengiris kulit perutnya. Tapi saat itu pula Luhan sedang menatapku dengan matanya yang sayu._

 _Aku menatapnya dengan aneh, dia sama sekali tidak kesakitan dan justru menyunggingkan senyuman lemahnya. Namun dengan cepat pandangan berubah kosong dan wajahnya yang pucat menjadi semakin putih, seputih kertas._

 _Aku menyentuh pipinya pelan. " Luhan.. " Panggilku dengan khawatir namun dia seolah tidak mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Tekanan darahnya menurun, saturasi oksigennya pun menurun. " Suara suster mengalun di telingaku._

 _"_ _Pasangkan masker oksigennya, dan siapkan transfusi darahnya. " Aku mendengar Heechul Hyung meninta seorang suster untuk memasangkan masker oksigen untuk Luhan._

 _Aku panik, namun aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Luhan menatapku dengan pandangan kosongnya._

 _"_ _Bertahanlah Lu.. " aku mengatakan hal itu tanpa sadar, bagaimanapun saat melihatnya dalam kondisi tak berdaya seperti ini membuatku membuang jauh-jauh perasaan benciku padanya._

 _Aku menatapnya dengan sangat khawatir._

 _Oaa.. Oaa.. Oaa.._

 _Suara yang memekakan telinga itu terdengar dengan sangat nyaring, Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada bayi yang menangis itu. Bagaimana bisa bayi itu hidup dalam perut Luhan ?_

 _"_ _Bayinya laki-laki. "_

 _Luhan menangis, air mata mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. Seorang suster dengan hati-hati meletakan bayi itu di atas dada Luhan, dengan pelan Luhan menyentuh bayi itu lalu tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Kau bisa memotongnya. " Heechul Hyung menyodorkan sebuah gunting padaku._

 _"_ _A-apa ? " Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan, namun aku tetap mengambil gunting itu._

 _"_ _Potong disini. " Heechul-hyung menunjuk tali pusar yang menghubungkan bayi itu dengan Luhan dan memintaku untuk memotongnya._

 _Dengan perasaan aneh dan bingung aku memotong tali itu, aku memutuskan kontak yang menghubungkan Luhan dan bayinya._

 _"_ _Akhirnya kau lahir dengan selamat, selamat datang di dunia malaikat kecilku. " Gumam Luhan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya._

 _Aku melihatnya, melihat Luhan yang tersenyum dengan bahagia saat menatap bayi kecil di atas dadanya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena pandangannya kembali kosong dan raut wajah kaku kembali terpasang di wajah pucatnya._

 _Beberapa suster dan Heechul Hyung terlihat sangat panik, begitupun denganku._

 _Bayi itu menangis dengan kencang, namun Luhan tak melakukan apapun hingga seorang suster mengambil bayi itu. Heechul Hyung menepuk pipi Luhan berulang kali dan aku hanya terdiam melihat orang-oarang di sekelilingku._

 _Seorang suster melepaskan seluruh alat yang terpasang di tubuh Luhan termasuk masker oksigennya setelah melihat Heechul Hyung yang berteriak dengan kalap. Dengan tergesa seorang suster menyiapkan alat pacu jantung, setelah semua orang menjauh Heechul Hyung menempelkannya di dada Luhan. Tubuhku terdorong oleh seorang suster yang memintaku untuk menjauh._

 _Beberapa kali aku melihat Heechul Hyung menempelkan alat itu di dada Luhan dan beberapa kali juga tubuh Luhan tersentak. Aku menatap Luhan dengan tak percaya, ada apa ini ?_

 _Luhan balas menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa aku artikan. Dia hanya terdiam sambil menatapku, jiwanya seolah sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya yang kembali tersentak karena alat pacu jantung._

 _Dengan perasaan yang sudah tidak karuan aku melihat mata Luhan tertutup dengan perlahan, dan saat itu aku belum sadar jika Luhan sudah pergi meninggalkanku._

 _TITTTT.. TITTT…_

 _Suara elektro kardiograf seolah menjadi backsound yang memecah kepanikan yang terjadi di ruang operasi. Heechul-hyung menghela nafasnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Para suster terlihat terdiam dan aku pun ikut terdiam melihat wajah pucat Luhan._

 _Heechul hyung menyeka air matanyanya dan bertanya. " Waktu kematian ? "_

 _Aku beralih menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Beberapa suster terlihat melihat jam yang tergantung di ruang operasi._

 _"_ _Pasien Xi Luhan meninggal pada 11.07 KST " Seorang suster menyahut dengan suara pelan._

 _Aku tercekat, tunggu.. Luhan belum mati. Dia masih hidup, dan dia masih ada disini._

 _Aku menyentuh pipi Luhan yang mulai mendingin. " Hey, bangunlah. Jangan main-main, ini sangat tidak lucu. "_

Suara tangisan bayi kembali menarikku pada kenyataan yang telah terjadi.

Bayi ini masih menangis dan aku hanya diam menatapnya. Berbagai macam hal aku pikirkan, dan semuanya kini berakhir pada bayi kecil dalam rengkuhanku.

" Berhentilah menangis, Appa ada disini.. " Aku berujar pada bayi ini, tidak ini bayiku dan Luhan. Bayi kami.

Bayi kecil kami berhenti menangis, dan Appa hanya diam menatapku tanpa berkata apapun.

Aku menyentuh tangan kecil bayi kami, dan bayi kecil ini balas mengenggamnya. Bayi ini tidak akan mengenal Umma-nya, dia tak akan pernah tahu apapun tentang Umma-nya dan dia tak akan mendapatkan kasih sayang Umma-nya. Perasaan menyesal kembali menyentakku, jika saja aku bisa memutar waktu aku ingin merubah semuanya.

" Menangislah, kau terlalu menahan dirimu. " Appa berujar padaku.

Aku menatap Appa, dan aku merasakan jika mataku mulai memanas. " Apa maksud Appa ? " Tanyaku.

" Kami tahu apa yang terjadi, kami hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu karena kami pikir kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian sendiri. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu, Luhan meninggal bukan karenamu. Dia hanya terlalu mencintai bayi kalian hingga bersikeras untuk mempertahankannya, itu hanya salah satu hal yang akan seorang ibu lakukan untuk anak mereka. " Appa mengatakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan untukku, jadi selama ini mereka tahu mengenai hubungan burukku dengan Luhan.

" Biarkan Luhan beristirahat dengan tenang, dan untuk sekarang tatalah hidupmu lebih baik. Kau kini menjadi orang tua tunggal untuk bayi kalian, jadilah Appa yang baik dan jaga satu-satunya hal yang Luhan tinggalkan untukmu. "

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata yang Appa ucapkan. Tanpa sadar jika kini pipiku sudah basah oleh air mata.

" Benar apa yang Appamu katakan, relakan Luhan dan lanjutkan hidupmu. " Umma yang sudah kembali dari dapur mengusap pundakku.

Umma duduk di sebelahku dan mengambil bayi kami. Dengan telaten Umma memberikan susu pada bayi, dan dengan cepat pula bayi kami meminum susunya.

Aku kembali tersentak, melihat bayi kami dalam gendongan Umma aku menyadari satu hal. Seorang ibu akan melakukan apapun untuk anaknya, dan itu pun yang Luhan lakukan. Meskipun dia mengatasnamakan perasaan cintanya padaku, namun pasti dia sangat mencintai bayi kami hingga rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

" Umma.. " Aku menghambur memeluk Umma dan menangis di pundaknya.

Umma cukup terkejut begitu aku memeluknya namun dia hanya diam dan balas memelukku.

" Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Apa kau tidak malu pada puteramu ? " Umma berusaha menenangkanku.

" Umma.. Aku menyesal, aku sangat menyesal. Harusnya saat ada waktu aku meminta maaf padanya, tapi aku tidak melakukannya Umma.." Aku menangis dalam pelukan Umma-ku.

Aku menatap Umma dengan mata yang basah oleh air mata. " Rasanya sangat sesak disini. " Aku memukul pelan dada kiriku. " Dan rasanya sangat kosong dan berat Umma.. Aku tidak yakin jika aku bisa melewatinya. "

Umma kembali menarikku dalam pelukannya. " Kau kuat Sehunnie, kau bisa melewatinya. Kami akan membantumu. "

Kurasakan Appa duduk di sebelahku dan mengusap kepala belakangku. " Minta maaflah pada Luhan dengan tulus, Appa yakin jika dia bisa mendengarmu dan akan memaafkanmu. "

" Sehunnie, seburuk apapun perbuatanmu pada Luhan dan semenyesal apapun kau padanya. Luhan tak akan kembali. Tebuslah semua perbuatan burukmu dengan menjaga dan membesarkan putera kalian, Appa yakin kau bisa melakukannya. "

Aku menghayati setiap kata yang Umma dan Appa ucapkan untukku. Maafkan aku Lu, bagaimanapun kau dulu adalah sahabat baikku, kau juga adalah ibu dari anakku tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padamu. A-aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sendiri, perasaanku hanya penuh dengan penyesalan yang mendalam padamu.

 **\- Missing -**

 **5 tahun kemudian**

Aku berdiri disini, di pinggir sebuah danau dengan guci berisi abumu. Setelah aku pikirkan, lebih baik aku menaburkan abumu disini. Tempat ini sangat dekat dengan pohonmu yang kami tanam 5 tahun lalu lagipula tempat ini benar-benar sangat indah, kau akan menyukainya.

" Appa.. " Suara anak kecil memanggilku.

Aku melihat anak manis yang tengah menarik pelan celana yang aku kenakan.

" Ne Ziyu-ah " Sahutku.

Aku berjongkok untuk menyesuaikan tinggi kami. " Apa yang Ziyu inginkan ? " Tanyaku.

Anak kecil itu menatapku dengan mata rusanya yang persis sama seperti milikmu.

" Apa masih lama ? Ziyu lapar, perut Ziyu sudah berisik sejak tadi. "

Aku tersenyum, melihat tingkahnya yang sangat polos. Kau lihat Lu, dia benar-benar duplikatmu. Selain wajahnya, Tingkah Ziyu juga sangat mirip denganmu. Oh Ziyu, putera kita kini telah tumbuh semakin besar. Dia semakin banyak bertanya dan ingin tahu, aku bisa menjawab apapun pertanyaannya, namun aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ziyu jika dia mulai menanyakanmu. Perasaan itu masih terus membayangiku hingga saat ini, perasaan bersalahku padamu begitu dalam hingga aku sulit untuk melupakannya.

" Appa.. " Panggilan Ziyu membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku.

" Apa masih lama ? Ziyu benar-benar lapar. "

" Tidak, tidak akan lama. Appa hanya perlu menaburkan ini dan kita akan pulang. " Sahutku dengan cepat.

Aku berdiri lalu membuka tutup gucimu. Aku memandang abu yang ada di dalam guci lalu dengan perlahan aku memasukan tanganku dan menggenggam abumu. Dengan air mata yang berusaha aku tahan aku menaburkan abumu ke danau dan membiarkan sebagian terbang terbawa angin.

" Maafkan aku Luhan, sungguh maafkan aku.. " Gumamku dengan tenggorokan tercekat berusaha menahan tangis.

 **\- End -**

Ini benar-benat sudah berakhir, yang minta sequel dari Love Hurt's ini sudah lunas ya ?

Ini full Sehun POV, jadi bayangkan saja jika kalian jadi Sehun dengan perasaan menyesal yang begitu dalam karena sudah menyakiti Luhan. Jika merasa penderitaan Sehun belum cukup silakan bayangkan sendiri lanjutannya. Membuat cerita ini cukup membuat author nangis bombay apalagi ditemani lagunya Sunhae Im yang soundtracknya Moon Lovers, apalah.. Lupakan saja.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca Love Hurt's dan juga memberikan review, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meneror author menagih lanjutan ff-nya yah.

Bagaimana pun author berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk meneruskan ff yang terbengkalai, mumpung lagi semangat untuk menulis lagi. B)


End file.
